


Preference

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: anon Prompted: "what about Aspasia finding out about Kassandra and the much older woman lol"  Aka Barnabas doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and Aspasia hears the words 'bear scrotum' a few too many times in one evening.





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> YOu know the drill by now, thank you for the prompts and feel free to prompt me over on tumblr at coffeeskater

“And that time…” Barnabas can’t quite get the words out around his wheeze of laughter. “That time you came running down the beach screaming for the rowers to be ready, chased by no less than 6 bears and a boar!”  Barnabas loses it laughing so hard his laughter turns silent, his whole body shaking. Herotodos beside him was laughing and shaking his head.

“Those bears were the angriest bears I have ever met! The boar just wanted in on the fun!” Kassandra replied, eyes shining as she grinned.

“You looked so ridiculous running down the beach, getting stuck in the sand! I thought you were going to trip and that’d be the end of the mighty eagle bearer! Defeated by a beach and some bears!” The table roars in laughter, even Kassandra embarrassed but far too drunk to care.

“You have many interesting exploits I see.” Aspasia says, smiling and watching the rest of the table wipe their eyes and calm themselves down.

“Has she told you about the bear scrotum?” Barnabas asks, leaning eagerly towards her. One eyebrow raises and slowly Aspasia turns too look at Kassandra who is shaking her head before laying it down on the wood table.

“No she hasn’t mentioned anything about animal genitals to me…” Aspasia replies, both intrigued and disgusted.

Kassandra sighs and picks her head up, taking a hearty sip from her cup of wine. “This woman’s husband wasn’t having enough sex with her, so she wanted to make a potion to restore his appetite. She said the only ingredients she still needed was bear scrotum and deer tongue.” Aspasia can’t help but recoil in absolute disgust, the image of Kassandra cutting a bear up refusing to leave her mind.

“But that’s not even the best part!” Barnabas adds, a mischievous glint in his eye as he leans in closer. “When our mighty hero gets back, the husband doesn’t want anything to do with this potion.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Aspasia mutters, mostly to herself.

“Says he’s too old for this, he’s an old man! So Kassandra, ever the generous and caring mistios, offers to take care of the problem herself! Never mind the woman is twice, maybe even three times her age!” When Aspasia looks from Barnabas to Kassandra, she is grinning and drunkenly thrusting two of her fingers in and out of the hole formed by her index finger and thumb of the other hand.

“What, was I supposed to do? Leave a woman in need?” Kassandra lamented, a hand pressed dramatically to her chest.

“You probably didn’t need to satisfy her for two days straight.” Herotodos says, snickering at the offended look Kassandra shoots him.

“I simply kept her company until she asked me to go.” Kassandra replies, touching her chest and looking affronted. “I always complete my jobs Herotodos, and leaving before she was satisfied would have left the job unfinished.”

“Did you finish Kassandra?” Barnabas asks, smirking.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” She replies, smirking back and finishing off her wine, waving someone over to refill it.

 A young woman comes over but before she can fill Kassandra’s cup, Aspasia gently stops her from pouring, giving her a kind smile. “Thank you, but she’s had enough for tonight.”  The girl nods before hurrying away to fill another guests cup.

Kassandra was looking at her, leaning her head on her palm. “Oh, I’ve had enough have I mater?” She quips, causing Barnabas and Herotodos to laugh.

“Yes, you have, now come, Let me help you back to the boat, you need to rest and sober up.” Kassandra sighed, far deeper and heavier than needed, but go to her feet, grinning and looking like a pleased puppy when Aspasia took her hand and laced their fingers together. Dropping some coins on the table to pay for the drinks, Aspasia nodded to the men before giving a slight tug and leading the very drunk and very unsteady Kassandra down the road towards the harbor.

Several times Kassandra almost tripped, either over her own feet or small obstacles, enough that Aspasia sighed and dropped her hand, instead placing her arm around her waist and encouraging Kassandra to put her arm over her shoulders. Together they made their way down to the Andrestia, Aspasia helping Kassandra onto the boat and below deck, guiding Kassandra to drop unceremoniously onto her bed.

“Let me guess, you’re far too drunk to undress yourself.” Kassandra’s eyes were glassy and unfocused and the grin she gave in response dopey.  Aspasia sighed and knelt down, undoing the clasps of her armor, nimble finger making quick work of each piece and setting them out of the way until Kassandra was down to her chiton. “There, now sleep, you’re going to feel terrible tomorrow morning.” Aspasia said, standing and pulling a blanket across Kassandra, who by the looks of it, was already deep asleep. Shaking her head, Aspasia smiled to herself and shook her head, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead before moving across the small room and getting ready for bed, settling down on the other bed, the gentle rocking of the ocean lulling her to sleep

~

The next morning Aspasia awakes to the groans and whines of pain coming from across the room as Kassandra wakes up, her head pounding, even the muffled sounds of the crew on deck and outside her quarters excruciatingly loud. “By the god my head hurts.” She groaned.

“Yes, that tends to happen when you drink enough wine for three.” Aspasia said, getting a small amount of satisfaction when Kassandra jumps, whipping her head around and immediately regretting the action, grunting and clutching her head.

“Aspasia, what happened last night?” Deciding to take pity on the mercenary Aspasia rose, pausing to stretch her arms up and stretch the sleep from her body before heading over to the small table in the center of the room, pouring some water into a cup from the jug and bringing it over to Kassandra, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“You, Barnabas and Herotodos each drank enough wine to keep all of Athens happy for a week.” Kassandra groaned and slowly sat up, clutching the cup with both hands and sipping slowly.

“I did not say anything inappropriate I hope.” Kassandra muttered, rubbing her forehead.

“Depends on what you think is inappropriate.” Aspasia returned, watching as Kassandra fumbled for her hood, quickly pulling it over her eyes and sighing in relief at the darkness. “Barnabas told the story of how you valiantly fought a bear for it’s scrotum.” Kassandra groaned and slumped back down, pulling the pillow over her head.

“Let the gods just kill me now.” Kassandra muffled into the pillow, likely not intending to be heard.

“He also told the story of how you pleasured the woman who made the request for two days straight. He was also very amused at the fact that she was much older than you.” Kassandra made another whine and Aspasia chuckled. “I was unaware you had a preference for older woman my dear mistios.” That got Kassandra to sit up, adjusting her hood so she could meet Aspasia’s eyes.

“I Don’t.” Aspasia raised an eyebrow smirking as Kassandra blushed, looking down into her lap, the blanket tangled around her legs. “I have a preference for you.” She murmured, so softly it would have been easy to miss.

Oh.

Aspasia’s heart picked up pace, pounding her in her chest. The unexpectedness and absolute sincerity was so unexpected and so adorably endearing and honest. It was a complete contrast to the flirting and advances she normally made, instead of being confidently aloof and seductive it was said genuinely, with no intent behind it.

Aspasia had been silent too long as Kassandra shifted awkwardly, hood pulled down over her eyes once more. “I apologize, I shouldn’t have said that.” Kassandra muttered, making to get up but was stopped by Aspasia gently grabbing her chin and drawing her into a kiss.

“I have a preference for you too.” She murmured against her lips, enjoying when Kassandra pulled her closer. “Perhaps no more bear scrotums however.”

Kassandra laughed and kissed her cheek. “Agreed.”


End file.
